


Defrosting Iron

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: Frozen Over [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Plot twist-maybe, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Rhodey is Still Pissed with Steve, Rhodey is fed up, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, badass pepper potts, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: The team lives in the compound; Steve and Rhodey have a talk.MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL USAGE
Relationships: -possibly - Relationship, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (past), Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Frozen Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564153
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**2019**

It’s been three years since Tony Stark died in Siberia. The rogues are now residing in the Avengers Compound, pardoned for all crimes revolving the Accords. Rhodey is still working for the Air Force to keep himself occupied. They fight minimal threats to the world like HYDRA nowadays. Nothing’s been the same since Tony died--since he was killed. 

It used to be loud, sometimes even chaotic. Now, it’s just quiet; perhaps it's too quiet now. 

The team is strained since knowing what happened to their teammate, friend, brother, etc. 

General Ross is in the Raft for having blackmail threats that he made into his computer. 

**

Steve Rogers wakes up to the sun coming up around 6:30 this morning. He slowly gets out of bed after fighting with himself and winning for once. He makes his way towards his restroom to get ready for the day. 

When he looks in the mirror, he doesn’t recognize his reflection. He looks thinner, older, and the beard that he’s sporting makes him nearly unrecognizable. He finally makes his way to the shower. 

Oh, he doesn’t go out for runs until dark. 

After showering, getting dressed, and brushing his teeth, he looks into the mirror once more. “Try to smile today,” he tells himself. “You’ll be okay.” He smiles bright, teeth and all. It doesn’t make him feel any better but it’ll do.  He makes his way to the common kitchen where the team is meeting up for breakfast. There’s an empty seat between Bruce and Thor that has a replica of the Arc Reactor. Steve has to choke down bile when he notices it. 

“Steve,” Sam Wilson calls from the other side of the table. “Come sit here, these waffles are amazing!” 

The soldier goes to sit between Sam and Bucky. Bucky rubs his back in comfort as if he knows what his friend is going through. 

“I’m okay, Buck.” He says quietly. He knows that Bucky isn’t buying it, but he’s thankful that his friend isn’t pointing it out. 

Picking up his silverware, he forces himself to eat the food. He turns to Sam and smiles brightly. 

_ You don’t deserve to eat in the house of who you killed.  _

_ You must be brave, being in this house. The street is where you belong.  _

_ Murderer!  _

_ Liar!  _

“Steve, what’s on the schedule today?” Natasha asks as if she can read his mind. 

“Uhm, we can train if you guys want.” Steve replies, trying to sound like himself. 

“Sure.” They agree to his spoken thought. 

**

After breakfast, they head to the training room to train with each other. The rest of the team decide to train against each other, but Steve sticks to his punching bag. That way, he knows that he won’t hurt anyone else. 

It goes from Sam vs. Bucky, Clint vs. Natasha, and Thor doesn’t really train; he’s a God. Bruce doesn’t know how to train, considering that he turns into the Hulk when he’s on the battlefield.  Steve loses himself in training. The punching bag is being used as his anger with himself. Every punch he throws at the bag is like throwing a punch at himself for being the solid reason why his team is straining. 

The fear in Tony’s eyes equals a punch to the bag--so does the entire event on that day. 

“Steve.” A voice calls him, but Steve doesn’t pay attention to what’s going on around him; he can’t when he has to punch his daily anger out. 

That is until someone with a metal arm pulls him away from the bag. 

“Hey, calm down,” Bucky says. “It’s just me, pal.”

Steve takes several deep breaths to calm his breathing. “Sorry, Buck, just got lost for a bit.”

“We can tell,” Sam says and pats him on the back. “Training’s over, buddy.”

* * *

Rhodey comes back a few hours later. He makes his way to the kitchen and sees Steve sitting at the table but doesn’t talk to him. Rhodey looks slightly older yet fit.

It’s steve who starts a conversation. “How was the mission?”

“It was challenging, but it’s better than doing nothing,” Rhodey replies as he grabs a coffee cup that has the iron man reactor as the decor. “What about you?”

“We just trained. The team wants to go out for dinner tonight, but I’m not sure if I’ll go,” the blonde says. “It’s not much of a team anymore.”

Rhodey pours coffee into his cup and takes a sip before saying, “Well, I wonder why.”

Steve looks up to the other man. “I know that you’ll never forgive me for what I did and if I could go back in time and stop myself, I would do that in a heartbeat. I never wanted to turn out to be a murderer of the one that I loved.”

Rhodey scoffs, “Loved? You loved him? I couldn’t tell, especially with you bashing him with the shield that his father made for you. Your pity speech will not help you in this case, Rogers. In fact, you’re lucky that you’re not on the street. Remember, this building belongs to me now so watch yourself.

“By the way,” Rhodey continues after taking a deep breath. “If you loved him like you claim, you would’ve told him before the Accord mess started. So excuse me if I happen to be cold towards the person who murdered my brother by beating him to a fucking suptor and leaving him to freeze in a below freezing hell. He has been my best friend since I met him at M.I.T. 

Steve swallows his emotions and nods. He takes a deep breath and apologize, “It doesn’t matter how much I apologize, it won’t bring him back and that sucks like hell. But I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to Tony, you, and this entire team. I don’t expect to be forgiven because I still haven’t forgiven myself. All I hope is that I can see him when I’m passed out drunk from that Asgardian shit, or maybe I can live without forgiveness.”

A sigh escapes from Rhodey’s lips as he says. “I hope you’re happy with having your war buddy because you took my little brother for him. Tony’s blood is on your hands.” He walks away, leaving Rogers sitting at the table with his head on the table. 

**

It’s midnight as Rhodey lays on his bed after a long day. He scrolls through his phone and stops at a particular photo. The photo shows Tony smiling with him at some party where they were both sober, surprisingly. He remembers that night like it was yesterday. 

~

_ Stark Tower, 2015. Tony’s Birthday party.  _

_ Tony struts to Rhodey with a skip in his beat. “Platypus, come here and try this butterbeer. It’s amazing.” _

_ “Butterbeer?” Rhodey asks warily. _

_ “It’s alcohol free, officer.” Tony jokes and hands him the glass to try it, which he did.  _

_ “It’s good,” Rhodey confesses and pulls out his Starkphone. “Hey, smile.” _

_ Tony actually smiled for the picture. He looks happier than he did in years.  _

~

Rhodey covers his face with his hands and knees and sobs quietly so no one could hear. He’s not a fan of letting his emotions get to him while he’s surrounded by people, especially when he’s around the team. He sobs until his chest aches for breath and feels like it's going to explode and the tears go dry.

He falls asleep with a simple “I miss you” above in hopes that Tony will hear him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sees what happened to Tony; Rhodey throws hands and has a meltdown. 
> 
> Also, a peak of what's bound to happen over the horizon... ._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short. I'll try to have the next chapter longer. For those who commented, you guys gave lots of ideas so thank you sooo much!

Rhodey wakes up to F.R.I.D.A.Y alarming him that he common kitchen was being burned by Thor trying to make breakfast. He quickly gets ready for the new day and rushes to the kitchen to see Thor looking at the oven with confusion. 

He’s just glad no one else is awake. 

“How does such contraption work?” Thor asks. 

Rhodey chuckles to himself and goes to figure out what his friend was talking about. The heat is too high on the stove. “Buddy, you just have it too hot.” He lowers down the power as he shows the God. 

“Oh, thank you, good man.”

Rhodey sits down and sighs. “Part of me wants to kick Rogers out the door, but I know that Tony wouldn’t want that for anyone.”

Thor turns to his friend and replies, “Sometimes the right decision is the hardest. Though, I don’t understand how the team of Cap can act like Steve is innocent.”

“I wish Tony was here,” Rhodey admits. “He always knew what to do. He trusted the team like they were his family and look where that got him.”

A new voice adds into the conversation, “He died for someone who didn’t give a damn about him.” Bruce Banner. 

“Where is Lady Pepper?” Thor asks. 

“She’s doing something that I can’t legally say.” Rhodey responds. 

“If I were her, I’d sue for damages,” Bruce says. “I helped Tony make Ultron. You want to know what they said? They said ‘It’s okay, Bruce, you were trying to do the right thing’ as if Tony was trying to kill everyone.”

“I had my doubts with Stark, I learned that my thoughts were wrong--” Thor begins to add but is interupted when the rest of them come in. 

Rhodey sees the reactor that’s on the seat and takes it. 

“Rhodes, what’re you doing?” Steve asks as Rhodey takes the reactor. 

“Are you fucking stupid enough to disrespect him even more by placing his reactor at the table where we eat? All I want is to throw you and your friend out, but there’s a part of myself that won’t let me,” Rhodey takes a deep breath. “Everybody, let’s watch this movie that I got. It should be informative, and this will be my first time seeing this video.”

The team faces the television in confusion as the video plays. The video takes place in Siberia and Steve, Bucky, and Tony are shown in the video. It starts with Tony viewing the murdering of his parents and the shock and pain that it puts him through. They see Steve reveal to Tony that he knew about his parents, how the fight started, and how it ultimately ended.

_ So _ , Rhodey thinks to himself.  _ We have two murderers in place, not just one.  _

~~

Six minutes later, the air is different and the room is silent. Bruce doesn’t even Hulk out; he’s too angry to do so. 

Natasha pales in shock and turns to Steve. “You said you did it to protect Barnes.” 

“I did.”

“Really,” she scoffs. “It looks like he was doing just fine.” 

Rhodey taps his watch and his left wrist is being covered with a suit. He doesn’t see anything except for two targets and intends on getting them for what they’ve done. He walks towards Barnes first and pushes him out of the way, watching as he hits the ground. 

Steve makes his way to Rhodey and before he could start punching, Rhodey blasts him across the room. Steve grunts in pain as he stands up. 

“You don’t want to do this,” Steve tells him before getting bold. “You wouldn’t want to turn out like Stark.”

At this moment, Rhodey blacks out and proceeds to throw punch after punch and kick after kick until he’s pulled away by Thor. 

“Get him out of here before I kill him.” 

Bruce takes him out the door as Rhodey tries to calm down. Natasha walks to Rhodey and caresses his check. 

“Hey, look at me, it’s alright--”

Rhodey pulls away as his hands start to shake. “That bastard thought he could act like he can walk here like it’s nothing when he’s the one who killed him along with his war buddy. 

“He’s been gone for three years but it still feels like it happened yesterday; All I want is my brother back, but i can’t get him back.” he starts to sob heavily. “I was taking care of him when he was in college because Howard didn't want anything to do with him and I’ve done that ever since, so excuse me for being upset because he died alone and afraid!”

Chairs are flying across the room, and Rhodey takes a deep breath. “If I see those two again, I will kill them."   
  


* * *

_ “Got everything ready, sir?”  _

_ “Yes, maybe we can get some answers.” _

_ “What if he doesn’t have any?” _

_ “We’ll use other measurements?” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey meets up with Pepper; Natasha has a strange feeling and shares it with Bruce and Rhodey. 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: We introduce Peter Parker into the story!

A few days after Rhodey breaks down, most of Team Cap leaves the compound. Natasha sticks around with Rhodey. Vision is nowhere to be found; he might be in a different country with Wanda. 

Thor and Bruce stick around, too. Pepper comes and goes, but she doesn’t say much of anything. 

~

Rhodey walks into Tony’s old room and takes a deep breath. It looks like Tony is still there; the bed isn’t made like in a Tony fashion, the closet is open, and his cell phone is on the nightstand. He grabs every piece of clothing and bedspread, including pillows and has them washed in Tony’s favorite scent, Lavender. 

He smiles at the scent that makes him remember all the times they shared as he gathers the clean pieces of clothing. 

“Sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. says. “Pepper Potts is on the line; she wishes that you would meet her at the coffee shop.”

Rhodey takes a moment to decide. “Tell her I’m on my way.”

“Noted.”

He folds everything and placed them where they need to be and makes his way to his car. As he starts the car, he texts the group chat and lets them know. 

_ Family _

_ Rhodey: I’m going for coffee with Pepper. I’ll keep you updated.  _

_ Natasha: Gotcha.  _

~

He makes his way to the cafe and spots Pepper sporting a suit. He makes his way to the open seat and gives her a hug. 

“How’s it going, Rhodey?” Pepper asks as they sit down. 

“I’m alright, but I could be better, you know?" Rhodey responds. 

“I hear you,” she agrees. “I heard about what happened at the compound.”

He chuckles to himself as he replies, “Yeah, I almost killed him. I didn’t know that Barnes was in on it, too.” 

Pepper debates on asking, “Where are they now?”

“They left. Natasha is still there, Clint’s back with his family, but I don’t know where the rest of them went to.”

She nods and gets a sniff of the smell. “Lavender?”

“I wanted the smell because it smells like home.”

“Oh, I understand.”

He sighs as she looks with him with understanding, “I really miss him, and it feels like he just left,” he takes a deep breath. “I loved him--”

“Of course you did, you’re his brother.”

He shakes his head. “Not in that sense, Pep.”

She lets out a nod. “But he was with Rogers at the time.”

He nods. “Oh, yeah.”

Pepper pushes an orange envelope to him. “It’s everything you need to know about what’s to come,” she whispers. “Don’t let any of the rogues find this.”

“I won’t.” 

* * *

Natasha sits next to Bruce as she flips her long, red hair to the back. “It’s been slow since he died.”

Bruce looks at her and nods. “Yeah, too slow.” 

“I never thought we’d be here,” she begins as she sits back. “I didn’t think we’d lose Tony that way, you know? I know we have to move on, but something is telling me that maybe we shouldn’t.”

He sighs out, “Nat, I know you miss him, we all do, but--”

“I’m serious,” she continues, interrupting him. “Part of me thinks that he’s still out there.”

“There’s no way.”

“Barnes was still there when everyone thought he died. What makes Tony any different?”

Bruce sits on that thought. “I just don’t want to get my own hopes up. He was the first friend that I’ve truly made on this team, and he did it in his Stark fashion.”

She sighs. “Yeah, he was an asshole but a tolerable one.”

A fit of laughter erupts the room at the memories as Rhodey walks through the elevator door. 

“What’s happening here?” Rhodey jokes. 

“Just thinking out how Tony was an asshole but a tolerable one.”

Rhodey chuckles. “He wasn’t the worse. It made him look younger when he was at M.I.T.” 

The laughter dies down and Natasha is back to thinking. 

“Nat,” Rhodey calls her out of her thoughts. “What are you thinking about?”

She stands up and makes her way to the kitchen to get a beer. “What if he’s still out there?”

Rhodey goes pale at her question when he stutters, “I don’t--What do you mean?”

“Everyone thought Barnes was gone, but he wasn’t,” Bruce chimes in. “She thinks he’s still alive somewhere.”

Rhodey sits at the kitchen diner table and looks down. “The morning after I found out, I went to the hospital and visit him. The damaged that he had, hyperthermia, the internal bleeds, and the head trauma--there’s no way anyone could survive that.”

“Barnes fell off a train yet he’s still alive.” Nat reasons. 

He can’t help but wonder:  _ Is Tony still out there? Does he need our help? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter based on Peter Parker outside of Spider-Man.

Peter Parker is a senior at Midtown High with his friend Ned Leeds and his girlfriend, Michelle Jones. He still stays in contact with Happy Hogan who has been more present in his life and with his aunt--he doesn’t know what to say about that situation.  He’s planning on attending M.I.T. for his engineering major after high school.

As he stops by Michelle’s locker, he sees her gathering her things to leave since the school day is over. “So,” he says. “May’s working tonight, so do you want to come over?”

Michelle turns to him and asks, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, I’m just wanting to spend time with my girlfriend.” He replies and pulls her into a short yet passionate kiss. 

She laughs when she pulls away. “What would you want to do?”

“We could just watch Disney+.” 

“Hmm, I knew there’s a reason why I date you.”

Peter smiles and takes her hand gently as they leave school. He sees a black car with a man in a suit waiting outside. 

“Pete, who is that?”

He pulls her closer to his side and whispers, “It’s just Happy.”

They get to the car as Happy smiles at them. 

“I see you two are still causing trouble.” Happy says.

“Well, you love me either way.” Peter remarks with a grin on his face as they get into the car. 

“We going to the apartment?” The older man asks. 

“Please?” The young boy requests. 

* * *

The two teens walk into the apartment to Aunt May cooking pasta. Also, she has improved her cooking skills with thanks to Happy.

“Hey, May.” Peter greets her with a hug. 

“Hey, sweetie, how’re you doing?” May asks as she hugs him. She returns to cooking dinner. 

“I’m alright, I brought M.J. here this time.”

The older woman smiles. “Hi, M.J., how’re you?”

“I’m good, thanks.” The young girl replies. 

May finishes cooking and gathers her bag. “Well, I have to go. I left money in the microwave because you kids are hungry. Love you.”

“Love you, May,” 

~

As soon as May walks out the door, the two teens make their plates and walk to Peter’s room to watch Disney movies. 

“Happy keeps me updated.” Peter says as they get the streaming app on the television. 

“Yeah?” She asks. “Can you tell me what he said?”

“Rhodey went off on Steve and Barnes, and most of team Cap left.”

“Well, they had it coming.”

Peter sighs and turns away. “The last time I saw Mr. Stark, I was in Germany. He was nice to me.”

Michelle takes his hand. “I know, the Avengers aren’t the same now.”

“I’m not even sure they’re even a thing anymore.”

“Speaking of things,” she begins with a grin. “What is it with May and Happy?”

“I don’t know. Don’t tease me.”


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Don't you all fret any longer! I'm coming back soon!**

**Love you 3000!**


End file.
